A Spectacle to Behold
by Enna York
Summary: An unusual guest attends the circus performance and catches Snake's attention. Despite coming from two very different worlds they have much in common and find companionship with each other for a conversation in the evening.


Snake stepped out to the center of the ring to begin his performance, just as he began his eyes rested on a peculiar sight in the front row of the audience. There sat a girl with a rather unique appearance, pale snow white skin and hair and large bright red eyes. Her hair was in loose curling waves that flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were large and framed with large snow white lashes.

She smiled at him her eyes widening for the beginning of the performance, he could tell her breath was caught in her throat. Her dress was of expensive quality he could tell, but it was apparent that it was not worn often nor was its wearer all that worn for wear. He wasn't quite sure what it was that tipped him off but something about her made him realise that she was sickly and didn't come out very often.

She was entranced his entire performance, never once looking unnerved or disgusted, even as the gentleman sitting next to her-presumably the girl's father shifted uncomfortably at times. She hung onto his arm tightly as if she'd collapse if she were to let go.

She smiled at the end of his performance and clapped, and it touched his heart because in her eyes he could read that she had enjoyed it not for the spectacle that he was but because of his talent. He walked off stage and began helping with preparations for the next act. He managed to snag a few more glances at the girl who was always smiling and looking awed at the performers always clapping.

His snakes noticed the stares as well and voiced their mixed opinions of her, most taking a liking to the small little thing. He thought to himself it was such a pity that something so kind was so weak and fragile, she spoke freely to her father next to her exclaiming often.

It wasn't until he exited the tent he realised that she was most likely the special guest of the evening that Joker had been announcing before the show.

Needing fresh air he began to stroll around the area and found a tree, seeking some solitude Snake clambered up onto it and sat down leaning against the trunk.

Back in the circus tent the last show was coming to a close, Beth clapped happily for the last performer and frowned at the fact the show was over. Her cheeks were flushed with joy and she felt hot and sticky, she stood up pulling her light pink hat over onto her head tying the bow beneath her chin. Her father stood up offering her his arm and the fragile sixteen year old accepted in gladly.

"So my pet who did you enjoy the show?" her father asked her as he helped pull her onto her feet, he glanced down at his fragile child who was more delicate then the dolls he'd purchase for her when he went away on business.

"Yes father, it was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen." Beth replied grinning broadly at her father who smiled back at her, it was so rare to see her smile these days and to see her so ecstatic now was a gift.

"Well I suppose I should take you out more often then, thought I am sure your mother would protest greatly." Her father stated.

Beth giggled and it cause him to smile, "Well I suppose with my new found strength I will be causing mother to be protesting quite a lot now." She remarked.

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted, "Mister Hemlock, I would like to discuss some business with you if that is quite alright." And the father and daughter looked up to see one of her father's business associates.

The stranger glanced down at Beth and quickly glanced away from the albino girl forcing his face not to register disgust, her father missed the action but it didn't go unnoticed by Beth. "Father I'm feeling quite faint I'm just going to find some place to sit down. Excuse me sir." She stated politely knowing that she would only be a bother.

Her father absently dismissed her and was instantly distracted by the discussion of business. Beth began to walk through the circus taking in all the sites. However; without the comforting presence of her father at her side she soon became quite anxious and could sense the stares upon her. She quickly moved away from the crowded areas settling for the more deserted areas of the circus seeing the performers that many would over look and when she could gave a generous donation of coins.

However, her lie to her father about the need to sit soon became all to true and she found herself in need of somewhere to sit. She found a bench soon enough but before she could get to it she collapsed to her knees.

Snake had seen the whole incident from his tree top perch, the curious girl from his performance with the snow white hair and skin. At first she looked lost but then collapsed, he shifted on instinct he wanted to run to help her up. However, Snake restrained himself knowing full well it would do little to help, in fact she would most likely kick up a fuss scared of him.

"I can hear you." The girl managed out weakly, "It would be quite nice if whoever you are could help me up, it seems I've lost the use of my legs." She stated.

"If we come out you may be frightened says Beth." Snake translated without really thinking about it and then mentally scolded himself.

"Beth you say?" the girl replied, "You must be the snake charmer I presume, Snake." She stated. He felt his eyes widen in surprise that she had remembered him and his snakes from his act, he watched as the girl struggled back up to her feet laughing weakly, "You can come out, I swear I won't be frightened." She stated, and suddenly swayed on her feet.

He leapt out of the tree and instinctively ran forwards catching her gently, "Good reflexes Snake, says Beth." Snake murmured.

"Thank you." She said sounding grateful but he simply tensed up in fear, she glanced up at him with her large red eyes. He felt his heart race in his chest awaiting her to scream or pull away in disgust, the lady made no move to get away from him.

"You're quite welcome, says Beth. You're not afraid? Says Woodsworth." Snake translated.

"No, why would I be afraid?" the girl responded, she stumbled and began to collapse, Snake jumped in surprise and instantly grabbed her helping her up, "Thank you, may I ask that you take me to that bench right there? I was trying to make my way there but I only made it half way, I think it would make your life quite easier because you won't have to hold me up any more."

He began to help walk her over to the bench, "I must say that your performance was my favourite of the night. I've always wanted to be able to speak with animals but my mother wouldn't allow any… It's a wonder that we have horses to steer our wagons." She laughed weakly.

"Woodsworth, I must say you are the most handsome snake I have ever seen. And Beth you are quite elegant." The mysterious girl remarked and Snake felt a blush creeping its way up onto his cheeks, his snakes became a flurry of activity around him hissing happily and excitedly into his ears

"Thank you my lady, says Beth." Snake managed to translate.

They finally managed to make it to the bench and the girl instantly collapsed into it, she released a long drawn out sigh, she glanced up at Snake and flushed, "I apologise that behaviour wasn't lady like." She stated.

"It's quite alright, says Woodsworth." Snake stated.

The girl smirked mischievously, "Well then Woodsworth, I hope you don't mind." And with that slipped off her boots wiggling her stocking clad toes in the air, "That feels quite nice."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, the girl looked up at Snake smiling sheepishly and pulling her boots back on, "I hope this isn't quite rude… but is Snake you're real name?" she asked him curiously.

"His name is Snake says Woodsworth." Snake stated.

The girl nodded her head and looked down at her toes that she kicked together, she blushed bright pink, "I apologise, that was probably quite rude of me to ask." She apologised.

"Not at all, says Beth, may I ask you a question?" Snake translated for his snake that was watching the girl intently.

The girl smiled softly curling her hair around her finger, "Please I insist Miss Beth." Snake felt a smile tug at his lips, no one had ever been so polite to his snakes before and so considerate to them, and never once had her red eyes left his.

"Do you not come out quite often? Say Beth." Snake translated without thinking about it.

The girl folded her hands in her lap, "Well you see… no I don't, I'm quite sickly and frail and… well different." She stated, "I'm sure you could tell however that I'm different it's quite apparent."

He nodded his head in understanding, the girl weakly patted the spot next to her on the bench, "Here, I believe you could use a rest. You have been working really hard this evening." She offered to him politely.

He shook his head, it was one thing to socialize with one of the guests quite another to sit next to them, he feared not her reaction but the reaction of a passerby. She patted the spot next to her, "Please I insist really, please join me."

Her ruby red eyes met his, they were so gentle and sweet as they looked upon him, he couldn't help but feel companionship with this girl, she tapped the spot next to her gently in silent invitation.

Upon her invitation Snake came and sat next to the girl, without her knowledge he whispered to his snakes and soon they all slithered away besides Donne who stayed as he always did.

"Thank you… I apologise if I'm taking you away from something. I have money with me to make up for any pay that I am taking away from you." She apologised.

"No it's fine." Snake answered her quietly with his monotonous voice, "You're not frightened by me?" he asked.

"No I'm not, I feel quite comfortable actually." She replied to him, "Can I give you something?" she asked and before he could respond she removed a necklace from around her neck and passed it to him, "I thought you'd like something pretty to look at to remind yourself of how pretty you are despite what others my think." he glanced at the small fragile chain in his palm, with a beautiful ornate heart charm.

She laughed silently in response to his silence, "It's what my grandmother told me when she gave that charm to me." There was a pause that she gave him to respond but he didn't, "I suppose it's not something a boy would want, it's yours to do with as you please now, I've gotten all I can from that." She stated.

"Thank you." Snake responded gratefully, though he had found a family among the first string members of the circus none of them had done anything so kind and thoughtful for him and here was a stranger that he didn't know being so kind.

"I hope you don't mind if I rest gently against you." The girl stated and he stiffened surprised at the contact as her light weight suddenly came to rest against him. She was soft and warm all the things he'd been told that human contact would be like.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he wondered aloud.

"We are very much alike you and I." The girl murmured as her head came to rest on Snake's shoulder, her breathing sounded laboured and hard despite the fact it was small weak gasps for air, "We are both a spectacle to behold for audiences you and I for our strange appearance."

"I apologise for resting on you like this, I just don't seem to have any strength in me right now." She apologised as Donne slipped down from his comfortable perch on Snake to slither over to the mysterious girl.

There was a long moment of silence and Snake watched as Donne slithered over her hand twirling and knotting himself among her fingers. She gently lifted her hand to observe the small creature, "Such a gentle little creature you are." She murmured as she moved her fingers around for the snake to slither through them. Her red eyes gazed softly over the creature.

Snake glanced down at her surprised at the remark and reaction, he was actually quite frightened that she would react in fear or disgust and toss the creature away, she released a heavy sigh, "I am such a selfish creature, I must apologise for relying on you like this. You seem like quite the nice person." She managed, "I can not only can imagine your life, I understand it. Being the way I am." And with that said lifted her free pale white hand up before her, "I couldn't stand the outdoors, I very much liked them but my body couldn't tolerate it. The light was too harsh on my eyes and my skin burned easily. I spend my days locked inside, sickly and ill with this appearance of mine." He looked down at the albino lady, her snow white skin and hair, he could see under her long white lashes her bright red eyes.

"My father tells me to smile because I have so many visitors, but I know they are not visiting to be social-I can tell my father knows it as well. They want to behold the spectacle of the sickly albino." She narrates, "My cage that confines me is my bed as people gather around to behold my colourless skin and ruby red eyes."

Snake nodded in understanding, despite being of very different social classes they shared a great deal in common, she glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes, "You are the nicest person I have met my entire life, I would trade the most handsome prince charming in the world to be with someone like you. Someone who understands this pain… someone I could enjoy not for what they are but who they are." She continued in her quiet voice.

She looked away from him blushing deep red, her skin unable to hide the blush, "I am very glad I was able to come and see the circus today." Her cool slender fingers laced their way between his as her other hand continued to play and stroke Donne, "I have always wanted to see the circus… It was quite a beautiful show."

There was a moment of silence between the two, Snake found that her presence was welcome it was quiet and soft, gentle and welcoming. She shifted, and turned to face him, "Forgive me for I am about to do something incredibly selfish once again." And with that said placed a gentle soft kiss on his lips, she flushed bright red and settled down next to him on the bench resting her head on his arm again almost as if too weak to hold it up herself.

"I think I've found myself quite in love with this handsome gentleman beside me." She remarked aloud, and then he noticed he eyes droop shut. Her chest rose up and down slowly and he continued to allow the small lady to rest, "If only we could spend more time together…" she murmured in her sleep.

He blushed red at the comment about being handsome no one had ever called him that and her fingers were still laced with his. They sat in silence for several long moments when suddenly her fingers became slack in what he supposed was due to sleep. That was until Donne was hissing in his ear again.

He couldn't quite believe what he had heard and turned to look down at the pale white lady that looked like a doll come to life, her chest and shoulders were no longer rising and falling in the steady rhythm of breathing.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it but it remained limp, he felt her wrist for a pulse but there was none to be found. He shook her gently and then more violently, but he could sense it she had died. The sickly little albino girl had made her peace with the world and with that left it without a great struggle because she had struggled all of her life and finally came to make her own end.

He panicked and picked her up, she was so very light in his hands as if she were little more than the fabric of her dress, he wasn't one for speaking but he was quite frightened. He didn't want her to go, just after he had found a companion to understand him they slipped away, "H-Help! Someone help!" he called and began to carry her back towards the circus, "Help. This lady needs help! Please someone she's collapsed!" he called for help.

Suddenly the gentleman he had seen with her during the show came running up, the man he supposed was her father, "Beth? Beth?" the man called running up taking the girl from Snake's arms. He held the tiny fragile body in his arms shaking her.

The girl was taken to the infirmary to confirm what Snake already knew, the girl had died. Her father although looking upset kept himself composed, something Snake expected of him, there would be no tears over this girl's death- for her father would have to hide them and no one else would care enough to cry.

She was taken away and he was left once again, as he watched the carriage taking her body away he felt the feeling of her fingers lacing through his and giving a comforting squeeze. Desiring the sensation of contact he flexed his fingers to match the action.

And when he looked back up the street he could see her figure standing there smiling and waving at him, her lips moved to make words but there were no sounds for she was only a ghost but he could read them well and it brought the faintest of smiles to his lips _I suppose we'll just have to meet some other time! I will be waiting until then my handsome prince charming!_

But to Snake it didn't seem like he had to wait all that long, he felt a presence around him constantly as if the girl was watching all of his practices and shows not just for herself but for him as well. He would sometimes see her watching him from behind circus tents or in the audience always smiling for him.

And at the times he couldn't see her, he would fiddle with the charm she gave to him watching the light reflect off of it transfixed.

Author's Rambling Space

So this was my first ever attempt at a one shot, I was disappointed at how long it was and there was so much about Beth I wanted to write but I kept it short. I wasn't sure about posting it but I was rereading it and thought oh why not and so I posted it. I had started writing this in the middle of the conversation of Beth and Snake, then the beginning and then the end.

I origanlly hadn't planned on her coming back as a ghost but I thought Snake needed a buddy to look out for him (he's my favourite character). I'm currently correcting my one shot for Finny and I hope it'll be up soon!

As usual I hope you enjoyed! Have an awesome day! And thanks for reading!


End file.
